<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl and the Horsey by JimPanner101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731423">The Girl and the Horsey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimPanner101/pseuds/JimPanner101'>JimPanner101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Character Death, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Gross, NSFW, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Short Story, beastiality, disgusting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimPanner101/pseuds/JimPanner101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 19 year old wishes to lose her virginity with the thighjob of a lifetime, only to find her sole partner to be a 1,100 pound farm animal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A woman/a horse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl and the Horsey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Girl and the Horsey<br/>
By Colin Kidwelly<br/>
A 19 year old suddenly wants to lose her virginity with the greasiest thighjob ever. She prepared herself by taking fistfuls of her dad's hemorrhoid cream and shoving it around her pelvic area, already moist with the anticipation of intaking inches upon inches of a hard, fleshy member wriggling its way into her pus-y crotch.<br/>
She walks out of the house into the bad part of town, and scouts for rancid middle aged men to empty themselves into her hips. With no luck, she walks along the countryside. Then, as she was about to give up, the biggest, blackest horse trotted up the field, glistening in the sunshine. Knowing now what she must do, she strips down and approaches the stead. The stead takes notice, and this thing's blood flows straight to the head of its penis. The girl batters her eyelashes and bends down to a downward dog position before the horse. The horse, hungry for any love from the barren farm it lived on, mounts onto the girl, shifting its weight in the sideways direction above the girl. The girl gasps and exhales as it thrusts, in and out, in and out of the glorious hole between her legs. Her once pristine backside begins to get drilled open several times what it once was. Though it's scary, she doesn't care. She endures each deeper and deeper penetration from the animal into her pelvis, anticipating the warm, gooey, delicious finish her mother would moan about so much for in the dead of night. Suddenly, she felt something hot run down her legs. As she shakily looked under, she saw nothing but red emerging from her horse-filled pussy.<br/>
This horse had a very rare and avoidable allergy: pramoxine. This would never have been a problem had the girl not slathered such a copious amount of it around the thigh area.<br/>
The girl cried out in Nirvana, getting soaked and caked in the mixture of allergy horse blood and cum the stallion cannoned from its groin.<br/>
The girl and the horse had been bleeding out for about six minutes as the horse began to sway. Its vision was growing dim, dark in the fading afternoon sunlight. The girl was choking on the smoothie of jizz and blood too much to notice her animal dom was swaying in the breeze. As she looked behind her, the last thing she saw was her mutilated, diseased vagina getting overshadowed by the collapsing 1,100 pound farm animal onto her 128 pound body. (123.7, disregarding the cum.)<br/>
The townspeople found the mess after a day and a half of searching the hillside. The smell made the girl's family retch upon examination, but was Soon overcome with arousing respect for the girl's actions. The horse was sold to make glue, though it was emptied out due to a fiesty girl who craved the succulent drizzle of a man's oily prostate milk. God bless America.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>